warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Spark
Welcome, and Hello!!!!! :D Hi, and welcome to Warriors Wiki! If you need anything, leave a message on my talk page. To get there, click the small words on my signature to get there! 20:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Looks like that you are editing your user page.... you also know the basic stuff by now! 20:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great!!! 21:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hi Blue! If you need any help, you can ask me! And yes I do know Icefern50, she was the firdt user who ever talked to me! 02:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok! im always on! 04:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) you're not random. :) I am on the phone with my friend while i'm at the wiki. What about you 04:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! You're doing GREAT for someone who just started this wiki! 04:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks for noticing! it takes HOURS to get this many edits in actually a few days. 04:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) i can't wait for my birthday! 04:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) july 1st 04:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) nice sig! Rly EPIC! Your b-day is, hmm...July 7, correct? 04:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw it on your profile! ;) 04:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok! Btw(by the way) Vote for my polls! :} 04:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, I use shortcuts in texting and chatting all the time If you don't know what I mean I nmeen like lol asap etc.... 05:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok I might hve to go to bed, but I will still chat with u either tonight or tomorrow morning. Ok, for now, bye! 05:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Back Alright, I'm back on!!! :) 14:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bluespark. For future reference, please ask me before taking any coding off my userpage. That goes for other users, too. They won't appreciate it either. But anyway, welcome to the wiki! If you want any help with coding or chararts or anything, I'm happy to help! XD 21:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok hi I came back from the mall 23:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Sure we can be friends! Anyway, you're supposed to have two links in your signature: one to your user page, (which you have) and one to your talkpage. If you need help with setting that up, be sure to ask me. ;) 23:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) not much. later I'm going out to dinner with my brothers. What are you doing? 00:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, welcome! If you need anything, just ask me. I'm pretty friendly. I'll be gone on the 22nd through the 28th, so I wont be able to answer you then, but i'm willing to talk to you anytime. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much.. just logging off for the night. 04:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:hello Hi! Glad you stopped by! ^^ That's good, and you know, if you ever need help, you can always ask :P 04:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be fine with that :) 04:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not much, right now I'm just trying to edit my userpage so I won't have to do much with it later...haha...how about you? 04:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bluespark! I see you like to make A LOT of new friends. That's a good thing. xD So wanna be friends? 04:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That's cool...haha wiki code is so confusing, that's why I'm just copying stuff for now, then I'll customize it later to the colors I want. Hmm...I dunno 04:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm replying to messages, and staring at the PCA talkpage, waiting for someone to comment on Whiskernose's image. xD 04:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) |} Well I think I'm going to figure out how to fix my page, I just messed it up -_- AGAIN! 05:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i'm going to my friends house tomorrow. 05:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey, i've never seen a user learn SO quickly before. Just.....amazing! 05:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wutz up? 'Sup? I've NEVER seen a new user like you learn things SOOOO fast. Record holder! Lemme guess.... you copied some codings on other user pages? 18:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) you're almost to 100 edits!!!! Keep it up!!!!! 18:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Whaddaya mean by "If it's OK?" Of course, Blue spark!!!!! That's how I got everything on mine... 18:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah!!! I'm trying to get 2000 by july 28th 18:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' sadly... but, I'm doing a siggie request!!! Why don't you take charart or signature requests now, since you've gotten tons of things under control???? And you can also join projects... 18:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i do hope so! You made 100 edits!! Woo-hoo!!!! 18:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) you might want to take a look at the friends section on your profile. It's kinda' messed up. :P 18:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) IDK, i just look at the Wiki activity page, and normally, a couple of new users are roamin' around. 18:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) umm...I'm lightningstorm311 not lightningstrike311 18:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey, no sweat! That's OK! :D It happens alot.XD 18:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Um... you can copy the coding, but please differ the wordings... 19:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You've gotten a lot done! Nice! I'd love to be friends! Do u have any other accounts? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 21:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool that she helped you! Do you have any questions about the wiki? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 21:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i'm using my friend's computer, but I'm good! What about you? 21:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you never know! I don't want to become an admmin. , but I like helping people. Work really hard, and you could become an administrator! VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 21:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Just go here and click the projects you wanna join. 21:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) if you want to join, go ahead! ANYONE can join! 21:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) YAYAYAYA!!!! I reached my goal!!!! 1000 edits!!!!!!!! :D three cheers for me!!! 23:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How's it going? 00:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) So, it's kinda late for me going on Warriors wiki... 01:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I already know how to do chararts! Sorry! But thanks for the offer! :) 03:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. You? 06:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Nothin much. You? 13:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you know someone named Vandalstopper? 14:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Great I'm doing great! At the moment I'm extremely happy/anxious. Which is a good thing! 16:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:hello Thats cool we do have the same bday!!!!! See ya around CinderxLion/sig 16:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC)CinderxLion oh sorry my bday is july 31 i put it in the wrong spot wow i really sound stupid kk see ya aroundCinderxLion 19:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC)CinderxLion She's my BEST buddy in real life. I meant to say it's cool that you know Vandalstopper. 18:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm just hanging out, going on the wiki. You? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 18:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup? 18:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It looks lovely! 18:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) i'm havin' a party today! 18:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' .Though, I'm gonna be at summer camp tomorrow, so I won't be really active in the morning. Do you like my user page?? 19:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Mine's September 29th. :P Got a ways to go. 19:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ditto! 19:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nor have you been here for almost a year. :P 19:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm bck on! 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) heading uhhhh....ok, but make a new heading when you chat, too. 21:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Not much.. 21:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ok. People in the party are starting to come over now. 21:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Vacation? Are you doing anything for summer? 22:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC)